one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman VS Darevevil
Batman VS Daredevil is the first episode and series premiere of RatedMforMario's One Minute Melee series featuring Batman from DC Comics and Daredevil from Marvel Comics. Description DC VS Marvel! Two stealthy, gadget using vigilantes take their fight to the streets, and only one can win! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! TWO FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, ONE VICTOR! GO! Fight Batman and Daredevil are both walking next to each other at night, talking. Daredevil: So, if we team up, we can take down Kingpin and Bane. Batman looks at Daredevil approvingly and nods. Batman: We can. But first... (Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Super Skrull) Batman strikes a fighting pose. Batman: I need to test your combat skill. Daredevil: Huh, then guess I better show you what I'm made of... IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! 60 Batman charges and punches Daredevil, knocking him back and begins to combo him. Daredevil manages to break free from the combo and begins to attack Batman. Batman dodges his attacks, grabs him, and throws him. Daredevil lands on his feet but Batman quickly punches him in the face. After that, Batman hides using his stealth but not before using a Gas Pellet. Daredevil sniffs around but the smoke makes it unable to help him. Batman then charges but Daredevil grabs his leg, and throws him upward, only for Batman to throw some batarangs at him. Daredevil counters them with his club but misses one that explodes. The explosion's loud boom distracts the Man without Fear so the Dark Knight uses the opportunity to attack him. 50 Daredevil manages to react again and begins attacking Batman, landing some punches but Batman proves to be the superior dodger as he dodges most of the attacks but Daredevil kicks him, sending him backwards, where he crashes against the Batmobile. Batman then charges and attempts to kick Daredevil, but Daredevil manages to duck and uppercuts Batman. 40 Batman then stomps on Daredevil but Daredevil gets up and attacks him, making Batman pull out a Grapple Gun. Batman then uses it to pull himself towards Daredevil and kicks him multiple times. Before Daredevil can react, he gets electrocuted by the Shock Gloves. 30 Daredevil manages to grab the Dark Knight and begins to perform a devastating combo. The Dark Knight has no other option but to take the hits that he is receiving. He then punches Daredevil and combos him as well. 20 Daredevil: Gonna have to change tactics... Daredevil then turns his club into a nunchaku and begins to try to hit Batman. Batman is unaffected from the attacks as his suit protects him. Batman then grabs Daredevil's head and begins to kick his face with his knee. Batman then throws Daredevil on the ground. 10 Batman: Alright, let's end this! Daredevil: You said it! Both heroes charge at each other and punch. After a smoke bomb accidentally falls off Batman's belt, we see Daredevil standing alone. Daredevil: Huh. Guess I-''' But it turns out, Batman had placed multiple batarangs on Daredevil. Batman: Night, night Matthew. '''Daredevil: Wha-?! BOOM! KO! Daredevil falls to his knees. Daredevil: But...but...I thought I... Batman: Don't stress it. Batman then offers a hand up to Daredevil, which Daredevil accepts. The two then nod at each other and jump in the Batmobile to defeat Bane and Kingpin. Results (Cues Batman: Arkham City Main Theme) This Melee's winner is.... Batman! Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's